<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what stays let stay (two weeks later) by feldie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261865">what stays let stay (two weeks later)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldie/pseuds/feldie'>feldie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldie/pseuds/feldie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 spoilers</p><p>Adora begins having nightmares about all the battles and enemies she’s fought—and has to reckon with the things she’s done, and what might have been. But she doesn’t have to face her nightmares alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what stays let stay (two weeks later)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in Adora’s dreams, there’s always someone left to fight.</p><p>On the first night, it’s Horde soldiers pouring through cities. No matter what she does, how perfectly she swings the sword of She-Ra, she loses ground at every step. Her magic can’t save them. It can’t save her, either.</p><p>The soldiers rush towards her like a wave, evil light in robots’ eyes sparking as they prepare to fire, people she used to call her friends looking at her, afraid, but knowing they’ll do what they have to—she left them behind, too, after all.</p><p>Adora lifts her sword, but it isn’t enough. <i>She</i> isn’t enough.</p><p>On the second night, it’s Horde Prime as he infects Etheria, racing against her to claim the planet’s Heart. Everything green, and there’s so much pain in her chest as the failsafe tries to burn its way out of her. But it’s too late, and she’s failed.</p><p>Adora is crying. There’s a voice calling her name, asking her to stay, but this time, she can’t stretch far enough to meet the hand reaching for hers.</p><p>Darkness swallows her.</p><p>On the third night, the worst one of all, Adora dreams about fighting Catra inside the portal, when the girl she loves is a half-corrupted face, a shadow with teeth, wild with rage—wild with rage at Adora.</p><p>She dreams about Catra walking toward her across a spaceship, dressed in Horde Prime’s colors, her eyes a single, unbroken green. Adora watches Catra fall, and all Adora can do is fall with her.</p><p>After they hit the ground, when Adora can’t walk to Catra, she crawls.</p><p>On the fourth night, not willing to face her nightmares again, Adora walks through Bright Moon’s castle. Shadows cling in the corners, and everything is quiet. It’s late, and the sky visible through the windows is thick and bright with stars.</p><p>Adora wonders if, somewhere out there, in all that light, anything as evil as what she’s already faced will come to find her again.</p><p>She turns a corner, and comes face to face with Catra, who puts her hands on Adora’s shoulders to steady her.</p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p><p>“You’re up so late,” Adora blurts out, startled. “Why are you up so late?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Catra takes a step away, and Adora misses her already. “But Melog here—“ She gestures to the creature, who makes a satisfied noise. “—wouldn’t let me stay in bed.”</p><p>Adora bends, petting Melog as they rub their head against her leg.</p><p>Catra studies her, eyes narrowing. “You haven’t been sleeping. Have you?”</p><p>Adora refuses to look at her.</p><p>“Let me walk you back to your room,” Catra says, then adds, “Please. Scorpia’s been teaching me about—I don’t know. Manners, I guess.”</p><p>Adora finally glances at her and smiles, no matter how tired she is.</p><p>When they arrive at Adora’s room, they linger by the door. Catra leans against the wall, Melog sitting at her feet, with her arms crossed over her chest. “Promise to get some sleep?”</p><p>But Adora knows the nightmares will be waiting for her again. She doesn’t want to face them—she’s so tired of being afraid. She’s just... tired.</p><p>“Will you stay with me?” Adora asks, looking at the floor.</p><p>Catra’s eyes widen, but she nods. “You need me?” she asks, like she still can’t believe it’s true.</p><p>Adora only smiles, and holds out her hand. Catra sends Melog away, telling him to go bother Bow, before she takes Adora’s hand, and follows her inside the room. Adora slides into the bed Bow and Glimmer picked out for her years ago. Catra’s weight on the mattress is new, but Adora likes it. She likes Catra there with her.</p><p>They move close, Catra curling against Adora, forehead pressed to Adora’s sternum. Their arms wind around one another’s waists, legs tangle. Adora touches her forehead to the top of Catra’s head.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Catra asks softly, a hand tightening where it holds Adora’s waist.</p><p>Adora breathes Catra in. “No.”</p><p>“Go to sleep, Adora,” Catra whispers against Adora’s heart. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>“Do you promise?” Adora asks, but she doesn’t get to hear Catra’s answer.</p><p>She’s already asleep—and she’s right.</p><p>The nightmares are waiting for her.</p><p>Green light. Screaming. Pain in her chest. Make it stop, she only wants it to stop, she doesn’t want to fight anymore, please, <i>please</i>—</p><p>“Adora!”</p><p>Adora wakes up with a scream, thrashing. There are arms around her, she has to get away from them, they’re going to hurt her—</p><p>“It’s me! It’s <i>me</i>, Catra!”</p><p>Adora’s breath is ragged. Her pulse runs away from her. “Catra?”</p><p>“Yes, idiot.” But her voice is filled with concern. </p><p>Adora sighs, sagging back into Catra, who still hasn’t let her go.</p><p>She doesn’t want to be let go.</p><p>“You can talk to me, you know.” Catra maneuvers them both until their foreheads press together, and their breath warms the space between their mouths. “Whatever’s bothering you. I can handle it.”</p><p>“It’s not your problem, Catra.”</p><p>Because Adora doesn’t want to admit how the nightmares scare her, and they make her feel weak, and they’re so small compared to what they’ve already fought. Because Horde Prime has only been gone for two weeks, and Catra deserves the peace of mind Adora can’t seem to find for herself.</p><p>Maybe Adora doesn’t want to tell her because they’ve both been brave so many times—but this sort of bravery is more terrifying than anything else.</p><p>Letting someone all the way in. Loving them.</p><p>Admitting they can hurt you if they go.</p><p>“Of course it is.” Catra’s eyebrows furrow, cheeks redden. “You don’t—you don’t have to always carry everything by yourself, Adora. I’m not fragile. I’m not going to break. I can help you if you... if you want it.”</p><p>“That’s so—“ Adora blushes, melting at the words. “—empathic of you.”</p><p>Catra looks away, embarrassed. “I’ve been having Perfuma help me... talk. About my feelings.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes widen, catching the predawn light until they glowed. “She is?”</p><p>“Yes.” Catra takes a deep breath. “She is.”</p><p>“It’s working.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so. But I meant what I said, Adora.” The look she gives Adora is fierce. “I’m not fragile.”</p><p>Adora touches Catra’s cheek, softening again. “I know you’re not. It’s just... I’m having nightmares.”</p><p>“Nightmares?” Catra leans into Adora’s hand. “About what?”</p><p>“About everything that’s happened to me. Horde Prime, and fighting the Horde, and—“</p><p>“And me.” The way Catra says it isn’t a question.</p><p>“Yes.” Adora closes her eyes. “About you.”</p><p>Catra breathes against Adora’s mouth. Adora can feel Catra thinking, in the way she’s gone still. Then Catra’s lips press against hers, soft, and sad, and full of love.</p><p>They kiss for one heartbeat, a second, and a third.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Adora,” Catra whispers as she pulls away. “About everything I did to you. I’m here now, though. I’ll stay with you every night until you aren’t afraid anymore.”</p><p>
  <i> I’ve got you. I’m not letting go.</i>
</p><p>“As long as I need?” Adora asks. “You will?”</p><p>“When we were at the Heart,” Catra says, “I asked you to stay. Now I’m staying, too.”</p><p>The next night, as Catra sleeps soundly beside her, Adora dreams.</p><p>She’s with her friends, and everyone is older. They’re dressed in white, and they’re happy, celebrating something Adora can’t quite figure out.</p><p>Catra is there, too. She’s holding Adora’s hand. It’s been years, and Catra has stayed, and Adora has stayed with her.</p><p>Adora is dreaming—and finally, there’s no one left to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>